


Do You Love Me?

by JetGirl1832



Series: Day by Day [25]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anniversary, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Marriage, Romance, established relationships - Freeform, high school sweet hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832
Summary: What is a better anniversary gift than recreating the night you first met? Or at least that's what Alexander thinks.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Series: Day by Day [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603093
Kudos: 10





	Do You Love Me?

"I hate to be a buzzkill but don't you think this might be little over the top?" Hercules asked as he taped up crepe papers streamers all along the walls of the large room that they were currently occupying.

"I think it's romantic," Lafayette smiled.

"Of course you do," Hercules rolled his eyes, "because it's the sort of thing that you would do."

"Exactly," Lafayette gave a sharp nod of his head, "and who do you think gave Alexandre the idea in the first place?"

"Why am I not surprised," Hercules shook his head.

"Alright less talking more... streamering? That's a word isn't it? Anyway..." Alex walked towards his friends, "John is working on the balloons, and I'm starting to have flashbacks..."

"Hey you're the one who decided for yours and Eliza's anniversary to recreate the high school dance you met at," Hercules shrugged.

"I already told you that was [i]my[/i]idea," Lafayette put his hand of her chest.

"What he said," Alex nodded, "anyway we've got to finish up here so that it's all ready before Eliza gets here!" he directed, "Which should be in about..." Alex looked at his watch, "three hours give or take a minute or two-"

"Three hours?" Hercules eyes went, "hold up, we have to tape streamers, fill balloons and who knows what else for three hours?"

"Not for the entire three hours," Alex rolled his eyes, "besides would it make you feel better to know that unlike when we had this dance in high school there will be an open bar?" he pointed to where a bar was being set up in the the stylized trope of an "under the sea: high school dance. 

"I suppose that does make things a little better," Hercules nodded his head, "I'm gonna go grab a drink," he dropped the roll of crepe paper he was holding and walked over the the still not set up bar.

"It's not open yet!" Alex called out.

They continued in such a manner until the room was thoroughly decked out complete with leis strewn about all the tables and cardboard fish on the walls which was incongruous with most of the decor in the rather nice ballroom they had in their possession for the evenings festivities. Alex with the help of John and Lafayette had put together a playlist containing all of their high school favorites and anything they could remember being played by the DJ that night all those years ago. 

"Now we wait," Alex looked at his wrist to check the time, Eliza under the guise of going with her sisters to meet up with her husband, and her sisters husbands for a quiet meal at their favorite place would be here any minute for what he hoped would be a brilliant surprise for her.

Outside Eliza looked at the hotel in confusion, "This isn't where we're meeting them for dinner."

"Because we've got to pregame," Peggy grinned, "and this bar is great."

"Pregame my anniversary dinner?" Eliza raised her brows.

"Just come on," Peggy grabbed her hands, the whole thing made a lot stranger when they went right past the bar and up the stairs.

"Pegs where are we?"

"Just trust us," Angelica smiled following closely behind. 

They then stood outside the closed doors of the ballroom as Angelica stood their texting on her phone.

"You know I think we passed the bar about a hundred feet and a couple of floors ago," Eliza huffed.

However she then heard loud music coming from behind the door and recognized the song, clearly her sisters wanted her to be here so she slowly opened the door and was taken aback. It was like stepping back into time, a high school dance long ago with cheesy decorations and loud music and...

Alexander...

There was her husband thankfully dressed better than he had been all those years ago, but even then he'd managed to make her heart pound loudly in her chest, "Oh my goodness..." she slowly walked to him to see all their friends and family dressed in formal wear and corsages, "you did all this?"

"Anything for you my Angel," Alex smiled and kissed her cheek.

Eliza happily kissed him back, "You always find a way to surprise me."

"Good," Alex grinned, "happy anniversary my love."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "You always find a way to surprise me." .
> 
> Tomatopudding and I are doing a joint prompt challenge. One fic/ficlet per day, same fandom, same pairing, same prompt.
> 
> You can find her take on today's prompt here.


End file.
